villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mystery of the Malicious Miscreant
Description Summer's Hollow is in grave peril. An unknown villain calling themselves, 'The Malicious Miscreant' is placing vanishing curses upon the residents of this town. The villain has demanded that a criminal named Tarquin be released from Gallyfern Prison, and that 'The Torches of Mallok' be relit in the Valley of Oblivion as a signal to the monsters of the world that a new era has begun. Until these demands are met, The Malicious Miscreant will continue to make people vanish, just like they did to Clementine DeClancy. Quest Giver Mayor Gummel in Summer's Hollow in Summer's Hollow (E5) after completing Words of Infamy. Tasks *Talk to Viggo in Summer's Hollow to find out more about Tarquin. He is presumed to be dead, but why would the note make mention of him? *Head to Gandymeade Grove so you can find Malmuira. The Miscreant made mention of the 'Torches of Mallok' and Mayor Gummel thinks Malmuira will know more. *I'll need to gather a list of suspects. Ask the villagers around Summers's Hollow, maybe I can learn who to investigate. *Talk to Beppe. *Talk to Duke Reynaldo in Summer's Hollow. *Either accuse Hugo, Carwen, Rhoda or Donalda DeClancy *Defeat Donalda DeClancy. *Return to Summer's Hollow through the portal to the north of the Arena. *Speak with the newly saved mayor: Mayor Gummel. *Find Lady Philippa in Ardent Castle and give her the Broken Half of the Chalice of Mallok. * Rewards *20000 XP *5 Key of the Red Darrig *Rage Potion Walkthrough *Talk to Malmuira G2 (who lives in the 'Valley of Oblivion' in Gandymeade Grove about the 'Torches of Mallok'. *Tarquin mentioned something about a Sea Hag. I need to find out who that is. *Four of the residents of Summer's Hollow will have leads for you to follow as to whom might be the Malicious Miscreant. Talking to each of them will start four independent quests that can be completed in any order: **Gormlaith is looking for gossip about the missing Clementine DeClancy and her fiancee, Hugo, who has been in a dark mood for the past week: Tasty Tabloid Treats. **Eugenio has a crush on Clementine DeClancy's understudy, Carwen, and wants you to learn more about her: Understanding the Understudy. **Tanaquil has noticed that Rhoda's been furious with everyone in Summer's Hollow ever since she lost the mayoral election, and her mother is very worried about her: Mayoral Madness. **Viggo knows something about criminal Tarquin that the villain demanded be freed: The Viperous Viceroy. *After learning about the powerful evil artifact from Tarquin during The Viperous Viceroy, Beppe, in Summer's Hollow, will ask for your help in bringing back her grandson and direct you to the sea hag Grubella in the Briny Caverns: Hunting for a Hag. Beppe will give you the choice between 2 specializations for your class and gives you a gift: Beppe's Gift complete with armor, gloves, boots, weapon) to complete Hunting for a Hag and she will reveal that the only way to bring back the people who have disappeared is to kill the one who cast the spell: the Malicious Miscreant. She will ask you to speak to Duke Reynaldo before disappearing herself. *Talk to Duke Reynaldo in front of the Summer's Hollow town hall. He'll ask you to bring him a Bottle of Summer Mead to calm his nerves. *Ask Tybalt nearby for a Bottle of Summer Mead. Also, ask him about all four of your suspects. He will essentially summarize everything you have learned about them in the previous quests. *Bring the Bottle of Summer Mead to Duke Reynaldo to learn how news got out about Tarquin still being alive. (In return for that bottle, he'll give you 5 Voltan's Resurrects. *Now that you have learned everything you can about the Malicious Miscreant you can speak to the suspects and either accuse then or acquit them: **Rhoda is in Dagmar Strand **Hugo is at the Negrescu Vineyards in Dagmar Strand. **Carwen is with Eugenio at Bedden Orchard in Dagmar Strand. *None of these three are the Malicious Miscreant. Don't worry if you accused them, there are no consequences for false accusations. You don't actually need to speak with any of them at all. *Enter the Hidden Antechamber under the Infested Farmstead (Dagmar Strand D7) to confront Clementine DeClancy. She takes the Peculiar Wooden Thing. You know she was Donalda, that she used Mallok's obsidian chalice to transform herself, and that she wants to learn the location of the other half of the chalice from Tarquin. She will challenge you to battle and teleport you to the Underground Sanctum. *Head down the path and fight Donalda DeClancy. Upon defeating her, you will receive the Broken Half of the Chalice of Mallok. There is a portal nearby that will take you back to Summer's Hollow. *You will appear in Summer's Hollow with all the villagers having returned. Talk to Mayor Gummel to announce your defeat of Donalda, the Malicious Miscreant, and return The Seal of Summer's Hollow. Congratulations, you are the hero of Summer's Hollow! Continue speaking to the mayor to begin The Savior of Summer's Hollow. *Also you made progress on the A Horse For Heroism quest: go see Ciciley E5 in Summer's Hollow. Journal Entry & Video Walkthrough Category:Level 10 Quest Category:Main Quest